1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the semiconductor technology field. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of calibrating a test system, wherein contact is made with semiconductor components to be tested by means of a probe card.
New generations of semiconductor memories operate at clock frequencies of far above 200 MHz. The yield of serviceable components may be increased, and the costs for the incorporation of the chips into their housing and the subsequent testing of the components, may be saved if the required test procedures can be carried out at the wafer level. Test methods of this type are described in UK Patent Application GB 2 184 849 A and U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,757 (German patent application DE 198 17 763 A1). Calibration substrates are used which are provided with a number of components which have been standardized to specific electrical variables or at least accurately measured. The connecting contacts of these components can be connected to a device belonging to the measurement apparatus. That can be a coplanar wave-guide test part belonging to a test system for ICs (see GB 2 184 849 A, page 1, lines 64-72) or an arrangement of measurements tips belonging to the test device (see DE 198 17 763 A1, column 3, lines 9-13).
The connection between the test system and the component is produced by means of a probe card (German patent application DE 199 52 943 A1). Hitherto, the test systems have been calibrated only without a probe card. Signal impairment and propagation-time faults in the probe card cannot therefore be taken into account. In order to be able to take the time-critical parameters appropriately into account during the test, the entire signal path as far as the contact point with the component to be tested must be included in the calibration. Otherwise, testing of components which are provided for high clock frequencies can otherwise only be carried out inadequately.
In order to be able to carry out an adequate calibration of the test system, it is therefore necessary to make contact in each case between a probe on the probe card and a reference probe as a reference point. This reference probe may be an electrical connection independent of the probe card or else one of the probes on the probe card itself, which is selected as a reference probe. Taking into account the large number of probes with which contact is to be made, the calibration method requires automatic contact-making.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method for calibrating a test system for semiconductor components and a test substrate, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which specifies how a test system, which is used for testing semiconductor components at the wafer level and wherein contact is made with a component to be tested by way of a probe card, can be calibrated in such a way that the probe card is included in the calibration.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a calibration method for a test system wherein semiconductor components are tested by making contact with a component to be tested via a probe card. The method comprises the following steps:
providing a test substrate having mutually separated connecting contact points for a probe of a probe card, having mutually separated further connecting contact points for a reference probe, and having conductor tracks each connecting one of the connecting contact points to a respective one of the further connecting contact points to define contact point pairs;
placing a probe of a probe card on a connecting contact point and placing a reference probe onto the further connecting contact point of a respective contact point pair; and
calibrating the test system, including the probe card, by using the reference probe as a reference point for a respective signal path.
In other words, in order to calibrate a test system for semiconductor components, use is made of a test substrate which has connecting contact points which are associated with one another in pairs and, in accordance with this association in pairs, are arranged at different distances from one another and connected to conductor tracks of approximately equal length. In each case, a probe belonging to a probe card or a reference probe is put onto the connecting contact points of a pair, so that a connection can be calibrated. In this way, the connecting contact points, which are positioned differently with respect to one another from pair to pair, have contact made with them by a respective probe belonging to the probe card and the reference probe, so that all the probes belonging to the probe card can be included in the calibration by means of the reference point provided by the reference probe. The fact that the conductor tracks which connect the two connecting contact points of each pair to each other have approximately the same length means that all the signal paths are equalized.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the test substrate is placed into a holder and the test substrate is indexed onward, either by moving the holder or the test substrate within the holder, to connect the probes belonging to a probe card successively to various connecting contact points on the test substrate.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the test substrate has conductor tracks between a connecting contact point and a further connecting contact point of a contact point pair of approximately the same length.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the test substrate has the further connecting contact points arranged in a straight line.
With the above and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a test substrate for calibrating a test system for semiconductor components, comprising a plurality of connecting contact points connected in pairs, said contact points of said pairs being disposed at mutually different distances from one another, and a plurality of conductor tracks of substantially equal length respectively connecting said pairs of contact points.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method of calibrating a test system for semiconductor components, and test substrate, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.
There follows a more accurate description of an example of the method according to the invention and of an example of a test substrate used for this purpose, using FIGS. 1 and 2.